<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunsets don’t compare by Lorimarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918627">Sunsets don’t compare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorimarie/pseuds/Lorimarie'>Lorimarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Stars, Sunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorimarie/pseuds/Lorimarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>What can I say? Pretty boys belong together I don’t make the rules .</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunsets don’t compare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunset was always Semis favorite view . Get that ? Was . Now he had a much better view of a tall brunette who’s smile rivaled the suns and eyes were like a maze of mystery and charm. His Tooru was all the view he needed and he would be thankful everyday .  Oikawa was a masterpiece.</p><p>“ your staring E-Chan” .</p><p>“ sorry your beautiful “ Semi said honestly .</p><p>“ you dork “ Oikawa chuckled with a ugly snort  , though Semi still found it cute.<br/>
“ come here E-Chan”</p><p>Semi scooted closer towards the tall brunette who wrapped an arm  around Semi, his frame was smaller so he seemed to fit perfectly against Oikawa.</p><p>Pressing a soft kiss to the ashy head of blonde Oikawa smiled form the pleasant fruity smell “ your hair always smells so nice “</p><p>“ Well id hope so ,you always pick the shampoo  “  It wasn’t like Semi was incapable of doing so , but the latter had the patience to smell every bottle before making a decision verses Semi who would just pick up the first one he thought was nice .</p><p>“Yea but it works better on you “ </p><p>Semi rolled his eyes with a laugh “ how dose that work ?”</p><p> “ cause your blonde and have nicer hair  “ Oikawa stated as if it was an obvious answer.</p><p>“ sure “ Semi knew better then to go against Oikawa logic . </p><p>The two remained in silence enjoying the last few minutes of the sunset. Words didn’t need to be spoken between the two for them to understand their feelings for one another . Moments like these their presence spoke louder then words. </p><p>Semi melted against Oikawa ,relishing in his warmth Oikawa had such a smoothing energy and it was one of few things that truly put him at ease. If it he didn’t have music he at least had Oikawa and that was more then enough. </p><p>It was funny to think how at one point when they were young dumb high-school kids they were bitter rivals who had nothing but passive aggressive remarks for one another. Their dynamic certainly changed and it was perhaps the best thing that could have ever happened and will ever. </p><p> </p><p>“ Eita” Oikawa said his name properly only when he was serious .</p><p>“ hmm?” </p><p>“ I think your the beautiful one “</p><p>Semi could still so easily get flustered and feel those butterflies take over , his heart rate picked up and his cheeks grew a pretty shade of red . Oikawa barely even had to try after all this time. “ I love you Tooru” </p><p>“ Yea...I know I love you too “</p><p>Those were the last words they would say<br/>
as they fell back into their comfortable silence and the sun finally descended .  The nights sky took over and stars shined even brighter tonight . Oikawa loved the stars like Semi loved sunsets , and though they didn’t really compare to Semi stars were always captivating . </p><p>They would be here awhile .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What can I say? Pretty boys belong together I don’t make the rules .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>